Only One
by Kitty Lynn Estelle
Summary: Years after Edward has left and Victoria gets to Bella, Bella comes out of hiding, and is immediately thrown into the path of a family she hasn't seen since she was human, well over 90 years ago. Join Bella on this path to learning how to Trust her only true friends once again. I do not own Twilight or the songs, because I'd be rich if I did x3 Enjoy R&R
1. Chapter 1

Pilot- Only One - Ciara.

I cried out, but you didn't hear me. Cried words I didn't know I knew.

I don't remember much from my human life. I remember Renee, Charlie, the Cullens, a few things from my days of torture, one of which will probably always stay with me. I still hold the scar from it, remember the pain of it, the taste of the blood in the air as i lost my eye. Victoria ripped it clean from my skull. Nothing would give me that back, not even the change. After growing bored of torturing me with brands and chains and bites, Victoria finally changed me. Poor choice on her part. She didn't last very much longer after that. I killed her, before she could kill me. Haven't regreted it much since then.

* * *

It's been 91 years since i was seen by Humans and Vampires alike. I've lived in the woods since killing Victoria. Now, i'm going back into the public eye. I'm going to school, find a job, I'm going to live like the cullens do, scary as it is. Using the money left by Victoria, and the money I had saved up, I went and bought a house, car, and a wardrobe. Mostly black clothes, long sleeved and turtle necks. Anything to hide my scars. I couldn't do much about my eye, so i didn't worry about buying anything to cover it with.

The first town I came to outside the forest was Forks. I didn't want to live in the woods like the Cullens did, so I bought Charlie's old house and filled it with new furniture. I was settled in and ready for school with just 2 days to spare. On the first day of school I walked into the office half an hour before classes started. Miss Weed, the secretary, looked up and frowned as she heard me walking in. I had on Tripp pants, which I'm sure is the real reason for the frown., and a plain black turtle neck shirt. She smiled at me as i approached her desk.

"How may I help you dear?" She asked.

"I got registered a little late, so I was told to stop by the office for my schedule." I told her, keeping my voice soft.

"What's your name? I'll see if we have a schedule for you yet." She replied, hands poised over her keyboard.

"Bella Masen."

"It appears we don't have one set up for you yet. I'll type one up. In the mean time, this is a map of the school, and this paper is to be signed by all your teachers." Miss Weed said, handing me a folded up map and a piece of paper before going back to her computer and typing up my schedule.

10 minutes later I was handed a schedule and sent on my way to class. I could smell her before I even walked into the classroom. It was only then that I remembered the hauntingly familiar Volvo I parked my Jeep next to. My only thoughts upon walking into the classroom: Fuck! The Cullens are back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

I lit a light, You still didn't see me. I swore I'd shine my way to you.

Walking into that classroom was difficult. Alice had to of known i was going to be here. It's the only explination. Now i had to deal with the Cullens for the next four years, and I didn't even want to see them. I handed the teacher my slip, and went to sit down after he handed me a book. I choose to sit in the back, far away from Alice, and purposely ignore her.

Class couldn't get over soon enough, and as I walked out the door, i spotte Alice talking to Jasper and Rosalie. This meant every Cullen was here, not just the pixie. I rolled my eye and walked on to my next class, where i thankfully didn't run into any other cullens. I sat out in my jeep during lunch and watched the clouds move slowly by. I felt as though my day was dragging by.

By the time seventh period came around, i knew i wanted to strangle Alice. Emment, Rosalie and Alice had all tried coming up to talk to me, but i just walked right on past them acting like i didn't know them. Edward just so happened to be in my last class of the day, ironically enough, Biology. I growled under my breath as i walked up to the teacher and then headed for the only open seat, right next to Edward. His head shot towards me as he caught my smell. I glared at him as i sat down then looked pointedly away from him. I was not looking forward to this year. No way, no how.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice low, so only i could hear him.

"Cullen," I replied, ice in my tone as i turned towards him, letting my hair fall out of my face, giving him a full view of my scars.

Edward flinched away upon seeing me for the first time. It's what I would do if I didn't expect to see myself as I am. I watched as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say, but turned away as the teacher began class. I didn't look back once. No reason to. When class ended I was the first one out, and I rushed to the office to hand in my signed sheet. Miss Weed looked up when I walked in and smiled at me.

"How was your first day dear?" she asked as i handed over the sheet.

"It could have been worse. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." I replied, before turning and walking out of the office.

Alice, Jasper, Emment and Rosalie were all waiting by Edwards car when I came walking out towards my Jeep. They all tried to smile at me, but upon seeing my face full on they all flinched. Alice was the exception to that rule however, and she came skipping over to my Jeep after me.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, a warning in my voice.

"Oh, Bella, don't be absurd. You hurt him you know." She replied.

"How did i hurt him? Was it the Silent treatment? Because I did that on purpose. I don't know why you're here, how you knew I was going to be here, but i don't want you in my life. So go away!"

"Bella..."

"No, Alice. You guys left me, and Victoria got to me, i'm not going to sit here and let you guys back in, because I'm not the same person I was anymore."

I turned away from alice then, and climbed into my Jeep before Peeling out of the parking lot and heading to the diner that used to be Charlie's favorite. I'd taken up a job as a waiter, and I wasn't about to be late on my first day. Alice be damned. They didn't help me, not in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of school was hectic. Between learning the ropes at work and dodging the Cullens, Bella didn't know if she was going insane or if she just needed to hurt Edward. It was his fault after all. After classes Friday, Bella was off for the weekend, so she went out hunting. Her eyes weren't like the Cullens. They weren't Golden, they were Silver. But to everyone but vampires, they looked Brown, as they had in life. She was surprised Alice or Edward hadn't mentioned anything about them.

After a day of hunting, Bella heard them. They were running up on her. She didn't want to deal with them today, but she knew it was enevitable. Bella took off, headed towards her torture chamber. If she was gonna face them, it'd be in the same place she killed Victoria.

Edward caught up first, just running beside her, not saying a word. Upon coming to the little shack in the woods, Edward had slowed down, and then completely stopped. The smell was stong here. Even after 90 years. By the time everyone else in the Cullen clan arrived, Bella was staring off into space, remembing everything that had happened here. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella... What is this place?" He asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Do you remember when you guys left me?" Bella asked in return.

"Yes, We left to keep you safe." Esme responded.

"You left me without protection. This shack, is the place i was tortured, the place where I was turned, where I killed Victoria. This is my end, and my begining."

Bella still hadn't turned towards Cullens, so Esme and Carlisle didn't know what she looked like. When she finally turned around, they both gasped, and Esme started crying, as much as a Vampire could. Carlisle finally moved past me, opening the door to the small shack, holding his breath. The air smelled stale, it'd been closed up for at most two months, but it smelled as though it'd been shut for longer. Bella turned are started back towards home, as the Cullens headed towards the shack. Carlisle was the first to reach her this time, she could hear Emment and Jasper holding Edward back from coming to get her.

"Bella, I'm sorry, if I'd of know this was going to happen... That she would come after you... I wouldn't of followed him. I'd of stayed behind." Carlisle said as he neared Bella.

"What's done is done. It's in the past, let it go." Bella said as she rushed off.

Carlisle watched her leave, and stopped Edward as he came rushing up.

"Let her be. This one will be hard to come back from."

I decided to give everyone two chapters, since you had to wait for so long for them. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been months, and Bella still wasn't talking to any of the Cullens. She disappeared every weekend, not to be seen in the town at all. Carlisle had been going back to the shack, examining everything in it, from the table, where Bella's blood had been spilled, to the tools that were scattered around with blood on them, he even found the stain on the floor where Bella's eye had completely rotted. It made Carlisle regret, even more, having ever left. Alice had isolated herself, she had know something was wrong with Bella, but she didn't think Bella was in mortal danger. It was Alice's fault, in her own mind, Alice could have saved Bella from her fate, but she decided to ignore her gut feeling, and Bella ended up scarred.

The first holiday dance was coming up, and to keep herself busy, and keep her mind off of her mistakes, Alice decided to sign up for the decoration committee. The theme for this dance? Halloween, Vampires and Witches and Werewolves, oh my! Bella had stopped by on a Monday, after last period, and dropped off a bag of Halloween decorations. She explained to *Addyleigha*, the leader of the decoration comittee, that she had found the decorations in her house, that they'd just be collecting dust, and how she was donating them to the school. Alice watched her, a sad look in her eye as she did so. As Bella left, Alice caught her eye, and they kept eye contact for a few minutes, until Bella finally walked away. Alice, feeling herself sink into a low place, went back to her work. She didn't know if Bella would ever forgive her.

Carlisle had told Edward to leave Bella alone, and he'd mentioned to everyone else in the family to leave Bella alone, give her space. She'd come around in time, but it'd been months, and Alice was going stir crazy. Edward got to talk to Bella all the time, but only because he had her as a partner in Biology. Jasper, feeling Alice's mood, came into the room where she was. Pulling Alice with him, he took her out of the room and into the hallway, where he could talk semi-privately with her.

"Alice, I know this is eating you up inside, I need you to talk to me love, you'll feel better, I know it." Jasper said, after pulling her into the hallway with him.

"I hate not being able to hang out with Bella, I don't want to feel like this, but I could have prevented it from happening. I should of came back, Jasper!" Alice said, her voice so low only Jasper could hear her.

"I know babe, but there's nothing you can do now. It's in the past love. The most that i can tell you is to go and talk things out with her." Jasper replied, pulling Alice into his arms.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her, tomorrow. If I can. I can't keep this in much longer." Alice said, relaxing in Jaspers arms.

O.o I don't think i like this chapter, but there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. It's kinda just a filler. Oh Well. Needed to get out some of what the Cullens are feeling. So I started with Alice. Leave a Review if you want a Chapter faster! xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Alice caught Bella the next afternoon, as she was headed towards her car. Bella was reluctant to talk with Alice, but finally gave in, and they both climbed into Bella's jeep and took off. Going to Bella's favorite spot in town. A little nook in the woods, on the oppisite side of town from the Cullens. After climbing out of the jeep and sitting around in silence for a while, Alice spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know this won't mean much, especially coming from me, but if I could of, or paid attention to the warning signs, I would of came back and tried to do something. I had the feeling you were in trouble, but I just thought it was because you were pulling those stunts with the motor bikes, and cliff diving. I didn't know Victoria had gotten to you." Alice's voice had started off strong, but became softer and weaker the father in her speach she got.

As Bella sat, listening to Alice speak, she didn't know what to do. Alice knew she was in trouble? She knew something was wrong? She just thought it was because Bella was cliff diving and riding motor bike? What the fuck was going though Alice's head?!

"You thought I was in trouble because i was pulling stunts with the cliff diving and Motor bikes?" Bella asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I- Yes. I'm sorry Bella."

"I cannot believe you! Alice I was tortured, for what seemed like months, but was really only a few weeks. I lost my eye, I was riddled in scars. Alice, did you see me at all in your visions?"

"No. It was almost like you were a blank spot. I could tell you were in trouble, but i couldn't see how you were in trouble... If- I wish i could go back and fix it, fix everything."

"Come on Alice, we need to be getting back." Bella said, after a moment of silence.

"Bella..." Alice said, almost questioning.

"Yes Alice?"

"Ca-can we start over? Try to become friends again?"

"Alice, you'll have to give some time to think it over. Even if i do though, I'll only talk to you and Jasper. Everyone else can kiss my ass!"

"Okay. I'll take that." Alice said, jumping up and following Bella towards her car.

Bella drove back to the school not long there after, and Alice was silently watching the scenery around her. After Bella was parked back at school, Alice jumped on her. Hugging her tightly. Bella didn't know how to react and completely froze. When Alice finally let her go, Bella turned toward her, questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I've just missed you." Alice said, pulling back even more, then climbing out of the car and running towards Jasper, who was watching from the ramp up to the school, the faintest of a smile on his face.

Bella shook her head as she climbed out the car and headed towards the school. Two more classes and she could go home for the weekend. Well, she could go visit Renee's grave. Renee had died about 60 years ago. Having died of heart break after learning Bella disappeared, and then being riddled with cancer. Bella didn't know her mom had passed, but she didn't know her mom had passed of cancer until she looked up her obituary. As Bella walked into the school she had a faint smile on her lips, her knee length hair blowing behind her in the wind. Edward was watching her, having been able to see her from his classroom, the smile on her face making him smile.


	6. Authour's Note!

Authors Note: So i have two of my lovely readers who asked me a few things. And in this i'm going to explain them.

1: No, I cannot do a flashback. I have this story set up the way it is on purpose. I'm sorry to ruin the fun for you. Please use your imagination.

2: Yes, Bella is missing an eye, and yes her eyelid is closed, those on ocassion she opens it. Lets put it this way, While her eyeball was ripped out, and yes some of it regenerated back, it wasn't enough to give her back her sight in it. All she has is a partial white eyeball that isn't even fully developed.

Originally i was just going to have it set where she didn't have an eye at all, but it was pointed out that the Venom would heal most of her eye, but i decided to make it this way. If you have anymore questions, just ask me, and i'll answer them to the best of my knowledge.


	7. Chapter 6

Bella growled as she pulled her brush through her hair. It'd grown more and more since the day she'd become a vampire, and she put it down to her eyes. They were different, sure, but she hated that her hair and nails grew faster than a humans. Giving up on trying to brush all of her hair, she grabbed a pair of cutting shears and cut it to the middle of her back. Her head immediately feeling lighter. Bella smiled in the mirror at her reflection, she looked like she did 90 years ago. When she was just human, and she didn't have a care in the world other than making it through high school.

After cleaning up her mess and finishing off her homework for the next two weeks, Bella sat down and watched a few TV shows, until the sun came up the next morning. Getting up and stretching, though it was very unnessacary, Bella headed up the stairs to dress for the day. Bella through on a pair of ripped jeans and an old T-shirt from Charlies closet. She had kept some of the things that were left behind, and they just happened to be Charile's. No one had lived in this house since Charlie had passed, and now it was Bella's. Gathering up her books and backpack, Bella headed out the door and off to school. She was met by Alice when she got out of her car. Alice just stared at Bella for about five minutes before the questions were shooting out her mouth.

"What did you do to your hair? How is it going to grow back? I seen it growing back. Why did you cut it? Is it going to stay this short for long or are you going to cut it shorter?" Alice asked.

"I cut it, I don't know why it grows like it does, I was tired of it being annoying long, i think I'll keep it this length for a while, cutting it every now and then when It gets too long." Bella replied.

"Alice, Leave her alone, she doesn't need your questions this early in the morning." Jasper said, as he came up behind us.

"Jasp! I'm just curious." Alice replied as she through her arms around him.

"Hello Jasper. How're you?" Bella asked, looking up at him.

"I'm good, and yourself?" Jasper replied.

"I'm doing as good as i can. I need to get to class, so i'll talk to you guys later." Bella said, having spotted Edward walking towards them, and so she hurried off.

"Nice going Edward. You know just becase she'll talk with me and Jasper, it doesn't mean she's up for talking with everyone in the family." Alice said, after letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry... Suppose i shouldn't come around you guys anymore. At least while Bella's around." Edward said, voicing his pain in his words, before he walked off, his head hanging low again.

"I feel sorry for him, and not just because i can feel his pain. He's gone around with all of us for years, and never has had anyone to call his own. When he finally finds her, he loses her not long after, and now she won't even speak to him." Jasper said, after a moment of quiet had passed.

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil? You know how old that show is. Jasper please don't turn into some emotional sap in front of me." Alice replied, mock hysteria in her voice, before she kissed him and skipped off to class.

Jasper just smiled, before following after her. He knew everything would turn out to be okay, but he didn't know how long it would take to get to that point.


End file.
